The Doctor's Flower
by MoonytheBadWolf
Summary: Lily-Rose Samuels is in love with the TV show, Doctor Who. But what does she do when the Doctor knocks on her door, lost and confused? Fan-girl, of course! Her life is changed forever as she travels with the Doctor, falling more in love with him every time she sees him, wishing she was the Doctor's flower.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

A/N: Hello! This happens to be my first fanfic I've ever put out like this before so any reviews would be appreciated and helpful. If you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll change it. I apologise in advance if there is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

I Don't Do Weddings

Today was a Saturday, better than a Sunday, and much better than a Thursday. I liked Saturday's; it meant no school and a full day to do whatever you liked. Except, obviously, I couldn't just jump on the TARDIS and pop off to the moon now, could I? So, truthfully, Saturday's were for things to do that were realistically possible. Well that just put a damper on my mood, a lot of things I wanted to do weren't exactly a walk in the park. If you couldn't tell already, I love the TV show Doctor Who. I didn't claim to be an expert, but I did like to think I knew some things of the Doctor. I often daydreamed about what it would be like to be his companion; I often also wondered what kind of companion I would be like.

'Lily!' that was my mum. Now my mother was a big fan of flowers, which was part reason she worked as a florist, so I wasn't surprised she named me what she did. Lily-Rose Samuels. Yep, that's my name. I quite like it, but I mostly go by Lily, it's much simpler that way.

'I'm coming!' I yell to her.

I scramble from my comfy bed and make my way downstairs. I hadn't passed a mirror but I knew what I would look like. My brown hair would be wild and tangled, I would have bags under my eyes and to top it off, I wouldn't be very socially-capable at the moment. A lovely description if I do say so myself.

Being a Saturday, I really didn't need to get up so early. But being a Saturday where my cousin was getting married, apparently I _did _need to get up ridiculously early. It's not like I didn't like my cousin, of course I did, mostly, it's just that 6 o'clock was early. For the weekend. For any day.

'You look lovely.' My mother commented.

She was sat at the table in the dining room buttering toast as she watched me walk through the archway that connected to the living room.

'I'm planning on going like this.' I grumbled; glad to be the house jester.

'Come on, Lily!' she said joyously. 'Have a bit of spirit, it's your only cousin's wedding.'

I didn't bother to tell her that Daniel wasn't my only cousin, just the only cousin from my mother's side of the family. She didn't like it when I mentioned Dad, so I never usually did. The last time I dared to she got really mad and looked ready to kill. That was, oh about five years ago now. I'm sixteen, so I was eleven back then. 'When's Jo gonna get there?' I ask, taking a seat opposite her.

Jonas is older than me, being nineteen. He's also my step-brother though just as close as a real brother would be. Annoying, too. That comes with the brother part. His Dad is engaged to my mum, so soon they would be Mr Steven Roberts and Mrs Carol Roberts. It was a boring second name if you ask me, I favoured my own. Samuels – which was the only indication my dad ever existed.

'Oh, he'll already be with Daniel.'

I nodded. Daniel and Jonas were good mates; it made sense that Jo would be his best man. I was a bridesmaid, something I really wasn't happy about. It meant I had to _dress up_.

'Tony will be picking us up and dropping us off at Kathleen's. Then he's leaving to the Church.'

Tony and Kathleen were Daniel's parents. 'Louisa and her sister will be there too, so be _nice_.' she told me sternly in the only way a mother could.

Louisa was the lovely bride, too bad she had a devil for a sister. _Flora_. I know I have a flower-based name, but Flora? Ha! To be honest, if it wasn't her with that name, I probably would think it's a nice name. Oh well. No changing the devil.

'I will.' I answered sweetly.

Flora was the only other bridesmaid besides me. It was the other reason why I really wasn't looking forward to it. I hated hearing her snide insults and catching the dirty looks she throws at me. Of course, I knew why she was so pathetically mean to me. And believe me, it was pathetic.

I yawned loudly. It was about time for a shower to wake me up. My mum knew this so she said with a patronising tone, 'Don't take too long, I need to get ready.'

'I won't.' I said, jumping up from the chair and heading to the bathroom.

It was about fifteen minutes later when I was finished. I threw some clothes on quickly, knowing I wouldn't be staying in them long anyway. I ended up in jeans and a blue T-shirt. It was TARDIS blue. These would also be the clothes I would be changing back into after the Wedding ceremony so I wasn't stuck in a dress all day. I stared at my reflection at the mirror. I was nothing special. Quite plain, actually. I had chocolate brown hair with other shades of brown running through it. I had curls at the end that landed on my shoulders neatly. My slightly tanned skin looked darker under the dim light in the bathroom. The only thing I liked about my appearance was my eyes. I remember what my dad had said when I was really young, and it was just about the only memory I had of him.

_Small pudgy arms clung onto a book that seemed slightly worn; gaggling baby noises escaped me as I looked at Dad adoringly. I had a fuzzy memory of him; I hardly remembered what he looked like. One thing I did remember was his voice. So beautiful, so wonderful that I wondered if it was his voice that caused my mum to fall in love with him, it was deep and velvety, clean and smooth, like the soft running of a waterfall. That was something I never would forget. 'Look Lily, there's you. Mummy didn't know what to call you, but I did.' He was pointing to a picture of me, only a few months old in the arms of my dad. 'It was your eyes; they're so beautiful it reminded me of a flower. We named you after each of our favourite flowers.'_

I looked at my eyes now and inspected them. They were sort of amber, but had more shades than that. If it didn't sound crazy, I would say it had different dimensions, mixed in with different topaz and honey coloured tints. I sucked in a breath. It wasn't a good time to remember my dad.

Suddenly, I heard a sound – a sound that I recognised; a sound that was impossible but nevertheless it was there. I was going insane. There was no other explanation. Oh god, I'm crazy! I ran downstairs and opened the front door to peer sideways. Nothing. I sighed, despite knowing it was impossible, I was disappointed. If only. I stepped back inside and closed the door. _Knock knock._ Puzzled, I opened the door. I felt the breath shudder out of me. Standing in front of me was a tall man, he had brown eyes and stuck up brown hair, he wore a pinstriped blue suit with a creased brown overcoat and trainers. It was the Doctor.

'Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am.'

What was I thinking? Of course it wasn't the Doctor. He didn't exist. It was impossible, simple as. Even if he did speak exactly like him and looked precisely identical to David Tennant.

I decided to answer him anyway. 'London.'

'Of course!' he exclaimed in a Doctor-ish manner. He stopped and gazed at me, finally taking my appearance in. I couldn't help but blush under his scrutiny. 'Have we met?'

I tilted my head questioningly, 'I think I would remember if I met _you_.' I didn't mean to put the emphasis on the last word. It just sort of slipped out.

'Really?' he smiled with an eyebrow raised. The way he did it, it was almost flirtatious. I mentally shook myself. Get a hold of yourself, woman! He wasn't flirting with you.

'I'm the Doctor by the way.' He introduced himself, holding a hand out to me.

I stared at it for a second and focussed on his words. The Doctor. But he can't be. It's just impossible! I wouldn't believe it, no matter how tempting it was. I shook his hand and felt a strange spark bolt through my arm. It made me sound slightly breathless when I replied, 'Lily-Rose Samuels.'

Something brightened in his eyes. That was when I noticed, and that was when I realised he was, in fact, the Doctor. The eyes, they looked so ancient, so old that I absently thought of all the terrible things he's gone through to make them so time-worn. It was him. 'Wonderful name.' he complimented. 'Goodbye Lily-Rose Samuels.'

I felt my heart thump faster when he said my name. 'Right, yeah. See you then, Doctor.' I replied lamely.

He beamed at me, 'Oh, you will be doing.'

It was at that moment my mum decided to call out to me, 'Lily, you out the shower yet? I told you not to take long!'

I twisted around to shout back at her. 'I'm done, no need to yell!' I turned back, 'Sorry 'bout that, my mum, she's …' I trailed off when I noticed I was speaking to air. He was gone. Vanished. _Poof!_ Except when I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS I knew he hadn't completely vanished yet.

That _so _didn't just happen. It was totally possible I'm still dreaming and this is a dream, or to another degree, I had gone insane and was having hallucinations. I was slightly worried with which one was more likely. I would've definitely noticed if something like that was a dream, I mean, the spark thing felt so real. Then again, wasn't a dream the same as a hallucination, or on the other hand – maybe not? This wasn't working, I just successfully confused myself. I finally decided I would pretend it never happened. Sure, easy enough to think, but how easy would it be to do? It's not like his former companions had any feat in that department, except maybe Donna. She didn't remember _anything_. What a terrible fate.

'Lily?' I snapped out from thought and noticed a face close to my own. I jumped back, kinda freaked out. I became less tense when I saw it was Tony, looking concerned. Why, I didn't have a clue. He told me a moment later. 'You were staring off into space, called your name 'bout four times. You alright Lily?'

'Yeah, just daydreaming.' I replied, sounding less than concerned.

'If you say so.' he told me doubtfully.

'I just did.' I pointed out helpfully, offering him a sweet smile.

He chuckled throatily, 'Right you get your mother, and she better be ready. Can't be late.' he finished seriously, tapping a watch on his arm.

'No worries, Tony. All ready.' My mum said, appearing from nowhere.

'Great, off we go then.' he announced, bouncing back to his car, landing with a grunt on the driver's seat.

My mum took shotgun so I was landed with the cramped space in the back. Tony's car didn't really smell nice either. It stunk of cigarettes, a scent that knocked me sick. Tony turned the radio on. He immediately starts humming along with a country tune, tapping his hand in beat on the wheel. Tap, tap, tap, tap. I froze. I knew that rhythm. But then I waved away my suspicions, I was being stupid.

On the way to Kathleen's there wasn't much conversation. Tony and my mum were talking but I found myself zoning out, thinking about what I said never happened. It was hard not to think about it, I mean he was _right _there. Really, the TV doesn't justify his good looks, and it doesn't capture the age in his eyes clearly either. No, stop! Don't think about him or what happened (that clearly didn't).

We finally pulled up and I snapped back into concentration just in time. 'See you two later then.'

'Bye!' we both said, climbing out the car before it groaned and drove off again, presumably on the way to the Church. We trudged to the front door and my mum knocked gently but firmly. Moments later it opened and revealed the figure of Flora. I resisted the urge to crinkle my nose in disgust and scowl at her. Flora was of a middling height, slender and all-round elegant looking. She had vivid straight blonde hair that fell to her ears and was extremely neat. I had heard her described as an angel more than once, something I deeply disapproved of. The only thing wrong about Flora right at this moment was the expression on her face – it was contorted to show disgust, most likely for me, and almost hilariously, she pointed her nose upwards as if she were royalty.

'Heeeeey Flo!' I exclaim in a fake bubbly American voice.

I had nothing against Americans, nothing at all; I just felt the need to mock her. And yes, Flora _was _American, originated from Florida. Kathleen and Louisa both had an accent, less noticeable than Flora's, and Tony, being English, had no trace of an American accent in him.

I choke back laughter as I saw Flora's eyes widen in anger with my greeting. She, hating me like she does, really didn't like me using her nickname she normally accepted from other people.

'Come on in.' she said, a bit too stiffly to be counted as a warm welcome.

My mum's eyes flashed at me as a warning before she stepped inside the house, sighing I followed after her, tailing her to the wide, modern, big, and expensive-looking living room. Did I mention? Flora's family was rich, which was why Daniel and Louisa were having a big, dream wedding. Not like I was jealous, I never really asked for anything from my mum – I saved my money I had earned and spent it however I liked. Nothing like hard work! Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Flora. Devil. Living room. Rich people.

When me and my mum entered the living room the Andreas family weren't lounging about, Kathleen was doing Louisa's hair who was robed in her wedding dress which looked beautiful. Kathleen wore a simple dress; cream-coloured with a cardigan hugging her shoulders that was a reddish-orange. Flora looked exceedingly bored; nevertheless, looking stunning in her bridesmaid dress which was a shade of lilac, it was the same dress I would be putting on very soon. I had doubts it would look as good on me as on her. I may dislike Flora but I wouldn't deny her the only thing she had: her beauty. Louisa looked like a mature and older version of Flora, blonde, slim and radiant, however instead of the snobby appearance that was permanently printed on Flora's face; Louisa held a kind and motherly look. Also, Louisa was much kinder to me, something I obviously respected.

Kathleen, a woman with constant mood swings (guess which daughter got that trait?) looked immensely stressed. I could understand that. Her eyes flickered to me in a panicked dart as she said at a hundred-miles-an-hour, 'Oh, hello, no time to chit-chat, Carol if you'd be so kind to help me with Louisa's hair, Lily –'

I interrupted, 'Get dressed?'

She nodded, agreeing frantically. 'Righto.' I said in a stereotypical British accent, withdrawing from the room to thump up the stairs and change.

It was a short time later when I returned. Kathleen looked less panicked, a good thing for everyone, and Louisa was effortlessly magnificent in looks and stress levels. Excitement practically beamed in her ice-blue eyes. It was contagious because I suddenly felt excited too, I don't know why because to quote Mels, 'I don't do weddings.' Of course I _had _to attend Daniel's, I was being forced against my will.

'Lily, check if the limo's here yet.' ordered Kathleen.

When no one was paying attention, Flora scowled at me; I beamed back at her pleasantly and danced out the doorway. Half way through a knock was the Doctor, brown eyes staring down at me, a puzzled yet adorable expression on his face.

I got over my shock quickly, my giddiness for the Wedding taking control. 'Hello Doctor, you going to make a habit of this?' I said it casually, as if I ran into the last Time Lord and character from a TV programme every day.

'Don't plan to.' He muttered, and then fixated on me. 'I don't where I am.'

This didn't make sense, hell, none of it did! 'I told you before – London.' I told him again as if he just suffered amnesia, and by the sounds of it, he had.

'I know _that_!' he hissed. Wow, he really was rude. Rude and not ginger. 'It's not the London I know. It's a different London. I mean, they're both London's just different in some ways.'

He was really lucky I caught on with that. If it were anyone else, he would have lost them. I'm proud I hung onto that. I mean, I knew he was confusing but that was just funny on the telly, hearing it now I could just imagine if it happened a lot it would start to irritate you. I feel sympathy for past companions. 'You're probably in a Parallel World. It would be the only way it would make sense for me seeing you, right now.'

His face scrunched in a deep-thinking face. He lit up and said to me, 'You're brilliant! That has to be it … But wait, how do you know about Parallel Worlds?' my other words seemed to dawn on him too. 'And what do you mean it would make sense?'

I sighed and said somewhat defensive. 'I'm allowed to be a genius as well!'

He chuckled, 'Good point.'

'OK, I'm not a genius.' I confessed, my shoulders slumping. 'But why did you come _here_, you're not stalking me are you?'

To my surprise, the Doctor blushed. It was barely noticeable but being much too aware of the Doctor, I managed to see it. It was kinda cute, actually. I raised my eyebrows expectantly. 'Well, I – uh, I didn't know where I was and you were the person I remembered so I used the Sonic to find you.'

'Sonic Screwdriver!' I exclaimed. 'It can do that?'

He looked amazed I knew about one of his prized possessions; nonetheless he responded anyway, 'It can do lots of things.'

I rolled my eyes at his answer-that-wasn't-really-an-answer. 'You can't be here.' I tell him definitely, meaning it in more ways than one. 'I'm going to a Wedding! My cousin's – and I can't be babysitting you.'

'Babysitting!' he scoffed.

'Babysitting.' I confirmed. It was a ridiculous idea since he was _way _older than me, it should be him babysitting _me_.

I could see the Doctor thinking this too because he chuckled a secretive laugh. Not really helping my case I pulled my tongue out at him doing a sort of childish prance. 'Lily?' Oh god, it was my mother. Suddenly, I felt very grateful she'd never watched Doctor Who. She appeared from the living room walking up to where I was standing and glanced to and from me and the Doctor. 'Who's this?'

I replied before the Doctor even opened his mouth, 'This is John Smith,' The Doctor hid his expression hastily. 'He's my date for the Wedding.' I invent quickly.

My mother looked him up and down. Awkward, right? 'I didn't know you had a date.' she said finally, offhandedly.

'Well, yeah. Neither did I until now.' I twisted to the Doctor pretending to be serious. 'You didn't give me much notice, John.'

He grimaced sheepishly, 'Sorry, I meant to but I sort of…' he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I nodded understandingly, having no clue what he was going to say either. I could have a career in acting I'm that good. 'What's all this commotion?' Great, now that was Kathleen. Stalking behind her was, evidently, the devil in disguise.

They stopped short when they saw the Doctor. I could empathise with that, even without knowing who he was the Doctor was an amazing sight to see. Specifically 10th and 11th. Arghh! Don't make me choose between them! I can't! Oh. Yeah, no one's making me. Good, because I wouldn't be able to. It is my firm belief that every reincarnation of the Doctor is special.

'This is my date!' I announce cheerily to both Kathleen and Flora. The look on her face! She thought the Doctor was good-looking too and now she was completely shocked I had gotten a date as good as him. Not to agree with the enemy, but so am I. What am I talking about? He's not even a real date. Get into gear, brain! Stay. Away. From. Him.

I glance at the Doctor, catching his eyes and giving him a silent shout to go along with it. I can do an impressive death glare when the occasion needs of it. It so happens this is one of those occasions. 'Oh, yes! I've only just asked Lily, thick of me, since the Wedding is today.'

Got to give it to the man, he wasn't a bad actor either. Clearly, I would still be getting the Oscar. 'Well, he seems a bit old to me.' You have no idea. 'But I suppose he'll do.' my mum reviews finally.

'Woo!' I cheer.

I heard a rumble that tells me the limo's arrived. Louisa quickly trots out and Flora, Kathleen and my mum head to the slick-looking limo. I purposefully avoid the Doctor's eyes. I don't even look up when he speaks, too nervous of his reaction. 'Lily.' The tone gets to me and my eyes flicker in the general direction his face is. 'Allons-y!' a beam spreads across his face as he bolts to the limo, me on his heels. There's no way I'm losing the Doctor now I've really found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, sadly.

A/N: I am _so _sorry it has took me so long to update. I've been writing this chapter bit by bit after school, so it has took me a while. Good news, though: I have 10 days off school and this means I have more time to update! Woooo! Thank you to DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s, loulouflowerpower, ProudMudblood42 for the great advice, Nicoleisawesmazing, JayceeJade, ResistingSimplicity for reviewing and anyone else who has faved and followed. I never expected this kind of response and it means a lot, so thank you.

Now! Onto chapter two. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

Answers

OK, so I'm here, at my cousin's Wedding, with the Doctor. Pretty surreal. I'm locking my inner fangirl inside. It's threatening to break out, and that mustn't happen under _any _circumstances. It would be terrible!

'Lily?' he breathes from next to me.

'Huh?' I halt out from my thoughts. 'Oh, right. I'm fine.'

'That's not it.' he said. I looked at him searchingly, my mouth materialising into a tiny smirk, seeing this he carried on hurriedly, rethinking his words. 'But it's good your fine, I didn't mean that it wasn't important.' He was babbling, and that fact only made me widen my smile.

'What?' he asked in the only way 10th could.

I giggled at him; his question reminded me of when Donna appeared on the TARDIS. Oh, Donna – you were amazing. I wonder if this is before or after her. I don't even know where he is in his timeline.

'What?' he repeated, it was a demand this time.

I shook my head, too busy clutching my stomach because it hurt from laughing. I took a deep breath and blew it out, calming down. 'So, what is it you wanted?' I ask as if nothing happened.

'It doesn't matter now.' Aw, he was sulking. I nearly started laughing again.

'OK.' We were out of the limo, had been for a while now. My mum approached us with an unclear expression. I deduced she had watched us for the past few minutes.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get inside.' she spoke to me and seemed to completely ignore the Doctor. How rude. Looks like I'm going to be having a word with my dear old mum.

'Alright.' I reply brightly, attempting to ease the tension.

It didn't work because before she left she gave a meaningful look to me and then twisted away with her noisy clipping heels. 'Come on then.' I say to the Doctor, automatically dragging him by his hand. My heart was beating two times its normal rate as I felt the contact. There was no spark this time but there was the same feeling flowing through me. I couldn't describe it. To even try confused me and gave me a headache. The Doctor's hand (I hope it wasn't the one he regrew) felt a soothing temperature of cold. I was surprised, apparently having two hearts didn't make you run a bit hotter than most. Well, hotter in the sense of temperature.

We reached the Church and I saw people I recognised everywhere. Daniel looked particularly handsome today, his blonde hair was slicked back and his tux complimented his pale complexion. I found my place next to Flora aka the Joker with her manic smiling and waited for the music.

The Doctor found a seat on a row conveniently next to my mum. She didn't look too happy about it, a fact that went amiss from the Doctor, apparently. I wasn't convinced he had overlooked it exactly, more to the point he was ignoring it.

The music began and that was our cue to start walking. I surprisingly moved in time with the tune, rhythm wasn't really something I had the pleasure of having. My eyes wavered over the room, masses of people staring back at me and Flora. I found the Doctor watching us attentively. Red-faced, I quickly glanced away. Thankfully, all attention was averted from me when the bride commenced her walk down the aisle. She was so graceful she couldn't be described as anything other than beautiful. I sat down on the front row next to Jonas, he beamed at me and I smiled back. 'You look pretty.' he whispered graciously.

'You too, Jo.' I murmur back at him with a tiny smile.

Jonas with his obligation of best man had attempted to neaten his long, ashy black hair. There was no denying it, Jonas was handsome and had the perfect look of a rock star, which wasn't an accident.

It passed in a blur, Daniel and Louisa exchanged vows and shared a long binding kiss, everyone burst into applause when they finished, and Jonas let out a wolf whistle with a mocking smile at his mate. 'If everyone could make their way to the reception please, that would be great.' said a woman's voice.

I followed the crowd, attempting to find the Doctor. I couldn't see him anywhere. Jonas had stayed close to me and saw my searching gaze. 'Who you looking for, Lils?'

'The Doctor.' I say automatically, distracted with finding the impossible man. Then, I froze. My eyes stopped their searching and darted to Jonas's face. He looked half way between amusement and confusion. I didn't blame him. Another reason me and Jonas got on so well was his love for Doctor Who which was just as great as mine, he must think I'm insane right now.

I talk to him quickly, 'Look I'll explain everything later, just go along with it. Remember: his name is John Smith, don't call him by anything else.' I had said this because I spotted the Doctor strolling to us, his hands in his pockets as was natural for him. I was surprised to see a concerned expression on his face; what happened?

'Are you OK, Lily?' he asks me immediately as he reached us.

'Yeah, I'm good.' I reply. Shouldn't I be OK?

The Doctor's eyes trail to Jonas, seemingly studying him. I didn't know what to make of it. His browns eyes sort of posed a challenging gleam, which really didn't make any sense. I took this as a sign to introduce Jonas, who looked like a fish with his mouth gaping wide. 'Do- John, this is Jonas, my step-brother.'

There's a long pause.

'Say hi, Jo.' I say threateningly with a hard nudge on his arm.

'Hi Jo.' he repeated distantly.

'Jo!' I yell, furious.

The Doctor took on an amused expression which only irritated me more. Great now the Doctor was going to think Jonas is a complete moron, which in this case, I was going to agree with fully. Jonas snapped out of whatever ridiculous state he had been in, his eyes flickered to me and then back to the Doctor. 'Well, yeah. Gonna get drinks, be back in a minute, OK Lily?' He was giving me a warning. He expected me to make good on my promise of an explanation, I intended to give it to him, if only I knew what was going myself.

He disappeared with a dazed swagger, looking back over his shoulders then blinking as if it was a dream. If I wasn't annoyed that would have been hilarious. 'What's wrong?' The Doctor asks. Guess he could sense my annoyance, or it was that clear on my face. I was going with the latter because the Doctor was never an expert on feelings.

'Nothing. It's human-y.' His expression looks bewildered; after all, I did just hint I knew he was an alien. I was shocked at how it didn't bother me; I must truly be a weirdo.

'Right, domestic.' he scrunches his nose.

I laughed at the ease he accepted my knowledge of him. I wonder if he'll believe me when I tell him he's famous in this World, and is the star of a TV show called Doctor Who. Pretty unbelievable.

Feeling apprehensive about me giving an explanation, I looked out for Jonas with a quick glance and when I found who was speaking with him I felt sick to the stomach. She battered her eyelashes at him in plain sight of the boy she had dragged along to the Wedding, and her hands twisted her blonde shining hair, supposedly flirtatiously. I scowled in her direction.

'Lily?' the Doctor said.

I grumbled and tipped my head over to them.

The Doctor still looked confused but nevertheless said in a confident tone, 'Well then, let's go over.' I shot a glare at him but he didn't catch it as he dragged me by my hand. I'm sure he would've cowered in the corner if he had. Stupid Doctor and his stupid ideas...

I trailed behind the Doctor slowly, frowning to the floor. _This _was the reason Flora hated me. Because I had a close relationship with Jonas and she didn't – I did say it was pathetic, didn't I?

'Hello!' beamed the Doctor. 'I'm John Smith.' He had interrupted Flora mid-speech; she gave a moment of her time to offer a dirty look to the Doctor, opened her mouth to speak again, froze, and then looked at the Doctor again. It was quite comical actually. I smug smile curved my lips, Flora noticed and I winked at her. She ignored me and gave a 'pleasant' smile to the Doctor; to me it just looked manic. 'Hey, I'm Flora.'

'Sorry, no time for chit-cat, mind if I borrow Jonas for a minute? Of course you don't, thank you, goodbye, let's go.' the Doctor spoke quickly. I blinked a couple of times before his words sunk into my brain, by that time we (being the Doctor, me and Jo) was far from Flora.

We were dragged to an isolated corner, a stray table with half-drunk drinks placed on top. The music was quieter here, and there were no wandering people nearby to overhear, I was sure this was the Doctor's intention. 'Right, you two.' Oh dear, he comes the Oncoming Storm. I prepared myself, although I felt like facing the Doctor was something you couldn't be ready for. 'You know me.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'Noticed that have you?' I retorted. You had to be blind to not notice my gawking glances, or my outright references that I knew about him.

'Yes.' he said, his ancient eyes hardening. 'So who are you? UNIT, spies, aliens? Tell me.'

Jo had been silent throughout this time but said now with an astounded laugh, 'Wow, you _are _the Doctor. You're getting all Oncoming Storm and everything.' he turned to me, 'Did you notice that, Lils?'

'Sure I did.' I said with a look.

The Doctor whipped out the Sonic Screwdriver and scanned us. He raised his eyebrows at whatever the results were. 'Not aliens then, well – hard to tell, the results aren't clear.' he gazed at Jonas. 'Definitely human.'

'Meaning?' Jonas asked, slightly offended.

'It was an insult, Jo.' I said, resignedly.

'Why's he always got to do that? I'm not being the new Mickey Smith.' Jonas mumbled.

I chuckled because that is who Jonas reminded me most of in Doctor Who. Warily I looked at the Doctor, like I said before; I didn't know where he was in his timeline.

'I miss him.' he looked up in surprise. 'Never thought I'd say that. Now, answers Lily-Rose Samuels.'

I sighed. 'You're the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords from the dead planet Gallifrey. You're in the tenth regeneration and had so many companions; Susan, Ian, Sarah Jane. Thinking about it, I don't how you do it.' I said the thought of watching every single companion change, die, grow old and leave made me feel depressed. 'I know almost everything about you Doctor, your past, your present, your future.'

'How?'

'In this World, your life is a TV show called Doctor Who that follows you and your companions on your adventures.' I said. I felt the tension inside me, waiting for his answer.

'A TV show?' the Doctor questions. 'Called Doctor Who?'

'Yup.' I replied, popping the 'p'.

'You don't look surprised.' commented Jo.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and said, 'Well, I don't whether to believe it or not.'

Great and I thought he trusted me. What was that sound just then? Oh it was only my heart breaking. Nothing big. I choked back my emotions and hissed harshly, 'Start believin', Theta.'

The Doctor froze, brown eyes looked at me with pure shock and even Jonas gave me a sideways look with a puzzled expression. Jo was never as big of a fan as me. Shame, he was doing so well. Speechless, the Doctor only stared at me. I laughed in his face, which may have been a bit cruel but he just hurt me a lot just then, plus, the fact no words left his mouth was hilarious.

'Whatever you just said Lils, you've made the Doctor mute.' Jo stated the obvious. He really is the new Mickey. Guess that isn't too bad, well, actually it depends on your view.

'Thanks for pointing that out, Jo.' I reply sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

Jonas pulls his tongue out at me, being _really _childish. I mean what adult does that? Yes, I know, I did that before, but it's perfectly fine for me to do it. I'm sixteen. He's supposed to be my role model or something; now that is a scary thought.

I glance at the Doctor and see him shaking his head, probably only just realising what he was getting himself into. Well, it wasn't my fault Jo was a primitive ape.

I smirk as I say to the Doctor, 'Looks like you've recovered.'

'Recovered? From what, I didn't need to recover from anything.' he quickly denies with a guilty expression. Like that was helping his cause.

'Yeah yeah, Doctor. Save it for later.' I wave him off, instinctively looking around the room when I notice something wrong.

The boy that was following Flora around like a dog stood at the center of the room, simply staring at us. He looked like a typical teenager, awkward-looking with bad acne. Something told me he was wrong, everything he was and will be was just … wrong. Also, the pale glowing of his eyes told me he wasn't human.

The Doctor, ever so perceptive, had noted my change of mood. Jo, serious now and standing straight looked exactly where I was looking. I saw how ever other guest's eyes slipped passed him like he wasn't even there; they didn't even give him a second glance.

'A Filter.' said the Doctor, examining the situation.

'We can see him.' I say because that shouldn't be how it works.

'See what? Isn't that the kid Flora was with?' Jonas asks confusedly.

The Doctor turns to Jo, 'Do you see anything wrong with the boy, Jonas?'

I wanted to hit the Doctor round the head, I mean there's a boy with glowing eyes staring at us in the middle of the room, and he's asking Monkey Man stupid questions!

'The kid? Should there be something wrong with him?'

'Yes!' I exclaim.

'Wait, a Filter? You mean, Perceptive Filter …' concludes Jo, his eyes widening as he continues to stare at the teenager. 'So, he's an _alien_.'

'Maybe, probably – well, most likely. But what I don't get is why _you _can see him; even I can't see him clearly. I can recognise a badly used Perceptive Filter, though.' the Doctor reveals, scratching his head.

Hardly a word any of them said sunk inside my head, all I could see was the pale glowing eyes brighten, I was entranced with the light as the boy stared at me. It wasn't obvious before, however now I could see that he wasn't watching us, but _me. _

Every single sound faded away, seemingly never existing. A voice echoed inside my head, much too loud yet far-off sounding. I knew it was whatever the thing imitating the boy was.

_You are different_, it said.

I couldn't decide whether it meant a good different or a bad different.

_We have noticed. We are the ones that brought the Doctor to your door, seeking for help. _The voice transformed into many and their powerful presence inside my head started to bring a headache. BANG! BANG! BANG! Like drums beating inside my mind. The pounding brought such an overwhelming pain that my vision slipped into blackness, and the last thing I saw was the Doctor's worried stricken face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: Yes, it _has _been a while. My only excuse is school which insists on giving me lots of homework and revision to do. That, and I'm lazy. Nothing vastly exciting happens in this chapter, I like to end on a cliffhanger - as always - so I apologise if you find any of this disappointing.

Thank you to: ResistingSimplicity, The11thDoctorsGirl, Evanna Reid, The Dragon on the Bookshelf and anyone else who has faved and followed. It means a lot!

* * *

Chapter Three

Waking Up

Instantly, as I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't awake. How, you ask? Well, it's simple. First of all, I was on a green swamp-y looking area and not the Wedding reception. Second, there was no Doctor or Jonas nearby, and finally the boy that spoke to me was no longer a boy but a shimmering ghostly figure of something else that looked faintly human. It didn't seem to have flesh or any describable colour to it – just transparent. The only colour that was bold enough to see in these grim dark swamps was the pale glowing eyes that had hypnotised me.

As I analysed these important things, I noted I was on the ground which was mossy and muddy. Holding back trembles of disgust I quickly bolt onto my feet. Too quick … I lose my footing and head back to the ground. Before I could fall, a glimmering hand-like thing stopped me by grabbing my arm. I didn't feel anything though; just a soft tickling sensation of something being there, if I hadn't seen the figure move I would have thought it was a breeze of the wind. Weird. I was convinced this was a dream but everything felt so real. Could you have dreams like that?

My thoughts were interrupted by the … thing (I wish I had a better name to call it) as its whispers reached my ears. 'We are sorry if we hurt you.' It was the same voice I heard when I was awake, but somehow in this dream reality I could understand it better and it wasn't in my mind. However, in my mind the voice was stronger, whereas here, it was weak and frail. 'But we haven't much time.' it told me urgently, confirming my suspicions of something being wrong.

'What happened?' I ask then I flinch because my very voice seems to make the swamp shudder.

'Our world is dying, like so many others have. But it is not our time to die, something unnatural has disturbed our home, gone to the very pits of it and stabbed it relentlessly, killing everything here and everything we are.'

'What can I do?' I ask desperately, because the passion with what the creature spoke with made something churn inside me so deeply I never knew such an emotion existed. I _wanted _to do something, I _wanted _to save these people or aliens – whatever you called them. It wasn't just a want, perhaps I could have ignored it if it was only that, but it was a need. I _needed _to save them.

'You alone can do nothing, but the Doctor and his Flower can save us, for it is our last and only hope.' the creature told me with miserable glowing eyes with just a small spark of hope.

His flower? What did that mean?

Without warning, thinking became a problem. My thoughts were sluggish and oblivious and a numb buzzing was spreading through my body just as slow. I knew straight away I was going to pass out, or wake up. I just hope I end up awake where the Doctor is. The Doctor … A warm feeling flares up in my stomach … The Doctor's Flower. Who was that?

I didn't open my eyes straight away, I didn't like to admit it, but I feared the possibility of still being on that planet where such terrible things were happening. I didn't want to deal with that, at least, not until a little longer.

Being the great detective I am (seriously, I'm the new Sherlock Holmes) I use my senses to deduce where I was, excluding sight of course. I heard the pounding of the music, rock, that belonged to the band _Black Sabbath. _Did Jo really have that much spare time to go and request his favourite band? In addition to that, I didn't really smell anything except the strange scent of wood and something else … something I was sure I had smelled before. Whatever the aroma was, I welcomed it, because it was soothing and it gave me pleasant feelings, like a buzzing in my body. I finally risked a peek, and what I saw surprised me. The Doctor's face was close to my own. And when I mean close, I mean _close_. So I did what any shocked girl would have done in my place. I punched him. He let out a cry with a short, stunned, 'Ow!'

Oh no. What if I ruined his beautiful face? What had I done? What terror had I released upon this world! Thankfully, I was a weak wimp and only gave him a small nose bleed. Yeah I know, I didn't guess that one day I would be thankful I was weak either. Hm, now that I ran with the Doctor maybe I should change that. Wait. I didn't _run _with the Doctor. He had only run _into _me twice. I wasn't going to become his companion, or anything close to that. Oh, who was I kidding? I so wanted to be his companion. I have a really bad habit of rambling, don't I? Back to business!

The Doctor clutched his nose, now a safe distance away from me. He shot me a look that told me he was peeved off, and then went back to nursing his nose. Well, _sorry_, Doctor. You shouldn't be that close to a girl who is totally obsessed with you and whenever you're around her heart feels like bursting from her chest – I'm talking about someone else, of course. Not me.

'You OK, Doctor?' I finally ask, my eyes lingering on his slim figure.

'Fine.' he responds with shortly, 'I was going to ask you the same.' He turns to me and strains a grin, 'Clearly, you are. All in good punching order.'

'Sorry 'bout that.' I mumble embarrassingly.

'No problem, it was a reflex reaction. Maybe if I wasn't so close …' he shrugged.

'That would've helped.' I say a bit too quickly. I blush and hide my face by staring determinedly at the floor. Yes, genius idea Lily. Well done!

'Did you have a problem with me being so close?' breathes the Doctor, suddenly next to me, whispering in my ear. I shiver involuntarily. If I didn't know better … that would be the Doctor flirting. _Flirting?_

I mentally shake my head, and then see the Doctor standing where he was before, not close to me at all. He peered at me. 'Are you cold?' he questions innocently.

What the hell happened then? Clearly, I just hallucinated. There is no way that really happened. I wish it did. I mean, come on – who wouldn't want to be flirted with by the freakin' Doctor?

'Er, no.' I say dazed.

I'm going to be dreaming about that for a while. I could just imagine his warm eyes darkening as he whispered softly into my ear. I blew out a sigh. I think I just forgot my name.

'Lily?' Oh yeah, that was it. Thanks for reminding me Doctor.

'Yeah?' I reply dreamily, still half-stuck in my very wrong fantasy of the Doctor. Oh god, imagine if he could read minds. That would be terrible.

The Doctor drifted nearer to me, he put his hands on the sides of my face, squeezing my cheeks so I probably looked like a chipmunk, and said looking me in the eye, very serious-like, 'What happened?' His voice was all deep, like it is when he's grave and _'Oh, the world depends on it,'_ sort of thing. That is one of the many things that makes 10th _very_ attractive. I wonder if he even realises he's good-looking.

At an attempt to sound casual, my next sentence came out uncaring, as if I wasn't bothered about the outcome. 'An alien spoke to me in my dream and said its planet was going to be destroyed before its time.' There was a long stretch of stillness, 'Where's Jonas?'

'He went to get a drink.' The way he said it suggested it wasn't going to be a glass of water.

My face scrunches up, 'He's too young.' I complain.

'No, twenty-one is the age you have to be to buy alcohol, he's drinking it.' The Doctor said, being superior and stuff. Whatever, I still didn't like Jonas drinking in this kind of situation. 'You're protective of him.' he noted.

'Should I be calling you the Detective now?' I retort sarcastically.

'Of course not, the Doctor will do.' he grins at me before his smile fades. 'And don't try to change the subject, Lily-Rose Samuels.'

'You noticed that, huh?' I question, chuckling nervously, ignoring the jump in my stomach.

I was saved for the minute by the brilliant timing of my step-brother. At least you're good for something, Jo. He smiled at me, a bit too bright, and cheered, 'You're awake!'

'I am.' I agreed.

'You know that kid?' Jo asks. 'The alien one?' I nod at him. 'He's _gone_. Vanished, the Doctor over here said to keep an eye on him, I did. Easy enough job just stood there staring over to us. Was like he was somewhere else.'

'He was.' the Doctor speaks up. 'When Lily went unconscious the alien spoke to her there.'

'Weird.' was all Jonas says before sitting down on a stray chair, tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

What a caring step-brother I have. He looks tipsy, too. _So _not good. I can never stand dealing with drunken people, they're such idiots.

I look at the Doctor expectantly, 'So what are we going to do?'

He stared blankly back at me. As if I'd said something wrong. I didn't say something wrong, did I? At least, I don't think I did. 'What?' I say after a while of awkwardness.

'We're going to do something?'

It was my turn to stare at him. Well, it was more of a glare really. A stunned, angry glare – I really didn't expect this from the Doctor. He was the guy that jumped in to save people and planets, right? What was different now?

'Yes.' I reply firmly.

'What makes you so certain?' he shoots back at me with his eyebrow arched, genuinely curious.

'You mean, you could just stand around and know a planet's going to be destroyed after … well after being through what you have.'

Did I have to mention throughout all this Jonas was being completely oblivious? No, all right good. Because I wasn't concentrating on my step-brother now, I was captured by the Doctor. Nothing different, but really, it felt impossible to look away from him.

'No.' he replies carefully. He's planning something, I can see it. Then I get it, and I smile out right because it's such a Doctor-ish thing to do. 'Why are you smiling?'

'You _are _going to help them.' I point out. 'But you can't go anywhere if I don't describe the planet to you, and I'm only doing that if I can go with you.'

We have a stare-out, and I win since a moment later the Doctor sighs and blinks, 'You're right.' It's a common thing, get used to it. 'I was going to leave you here, it'd be more safer.' He ends the sentence slightly hopeful.

I give him a look. 'You're not having any of it are you?' I shake my head. A smile, excitement similar to a child's, comes across the Doctor's face. Whatever he may say, the Doctor enjoyed having a companion. 'We're not taking _him_.' he adds, looking somewhere behind me.

I too look over to Jonas. He was asleep. And snoring. I wholeheartedly agreed with the Doctor. 'No way.'

Sure, maybe Jo was going to be slightly pissed when he realised me and the Doctor were going on an adventure without him. I'd sure be. He'd get over it.

He wouldn't.

Who cares? How can I give up the chance to go with the Doctor? For all I know, it'll be my only opportunity to do anything like this. I was thinking way too much about this.

'You don't have to come.' the Doctor tells me, probably seeing the conflict on my face.

I smirk at him, 'You're not getting rid of me that easily.' I'd made my decision then. I was going to go. I just hope I won't make too much of a fool of myself. You could say it was a trait of mine.

'Didn't think I would.' the Doctor replies. He gestures to the front door. I see my mum, Flora (with a particularly horrible expression on her face) and Kathleen standing around over there so I say quickly, 'No.' I search the room and see an emergency fire exit. I smile and make my way over to it. Detective Samuels on the loose!

The Doctor peeks around him and seeing no one interested in what we were doing, grabs the Sonic Screwdriver from his overcoat and Sonics the door that thankfully wasn't wood. It clicks open and we walk through.

So much excitement right now! This is absolutely unbelievably impossible. I was going on an adventure. An actual _real _adventure. Oh my god, remember how to breathe Lily.

We walk for a bit, all the while my insides twisting around like snakes and my inner fan-girl screaming silently, I don't even take notice of my surroundings. And then I freeze.

If there's one thing more amazing than the Doctor, it's the TARDIS – and she was right in front of me. It always confused me how people could just pass her without questioning her existence, because I certainly couldn't ignore her. I didn't even care, I thought the TARDIS was beautiful, and I knew the Doctor shared the opinion. I realised I hadn't said anything, and I still hadn't moved a centimetre. I turn to the Doctor and he smiles at my expression, whatever it might be, and I say, 'She's brilliant!'

His eyebrows furrow, just the smallest of movements, but he still beams at me. He strides up to his time machine and opens the door (the wrong way) and I see his sparkling brown eyes teem with excitement, 'Ready for the real adventure?' he asks.

I'm too eager to form tangible words so I nod and walk inside the box. My head shrieks at me that it's impossible, that it shouldn't be able to be – my heart however tells me differently. I swallow the obvious thing to say next, the first thing that came to mind after a few dazing minutes, because it was what everyone said. I wanted to be different. So instead, I say, 'Cool.' in a forced tone of indifference.

The Doctor's head whips around to look at me, his eyes bugging out. Wow, think I hit a nerve. 'Cool?' he repeats. 'The coldest planet in the Universe is _cool_-' he stops then breathes. Mumbling, he says under his breath, 'I like it when they say, 'it's bigger on the inside.''

I laugh and look the Doctor in the eye, 'It's bigger on the inside.' I wasn't faking the appreciation and amazement that my tone held. I really was amazed.

'That's better.' huffed the Doctor, satisfied.

I laugh, 'You're such a child.'

'Excuse me; I'm nine hundred years old.'

'Whatever, old man.' I chuckle.

I don't think he liked being called an old man. Too bad, old man! Now I know another thing that ticks you off (insert evil laugh here).

'Do you want to save this planet or not?' he demanded with an air of someone who had just won a battle. Really? Such a baby. I swear I'm not a sore loser. Maybe I am.

'Of course I do!' I exclaim then remembering what had got me this trip, I started explaining immediately, every little detail about the planet. I finished with, 'It was kinda like a swamp.'

'Ah!' cries the Doctor with a grin. 'I know exactly where you were. Roughly translated, it is called the Planet of Silva, beautiful, full of forests and packed with life.'

'Not anymore,' I point out, burning memories reminding me of the devastation.

'No, and that is exactly why we should get a move on.' the Doctor says with authority, rapidly moving around the TARDIS, pushing, pulling, twisting random buttons, knobs and levers. It was enough to confuse a person. Then, with a bright spark in his prehistoric eyes, he pulled a lever and the TARDIS rattled and whizzed.

I hung on to the side desperately, my heart pounding hurriedly with a massive beam on my face. I hope this wasn't a dream.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think about the story so far, what you think will happen, and possible story ideas for the future, or this one, in the reviews! :)


End file.
